FI080
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "A Miracle Fusion. The Return of KNS!" (奇跡の融合。ケニスの戻る！, Kiseki no Yūgō. Kenisu no Modoru!) is the eightieth episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary A jewelry store owner is lowering the prices on every item in her store. However, all is not what it seems when her customers are starting to feel faint. It is when one of the customers, Bubbles, discovers that the owner is actually a monster in disguise, and that she is working for the Negaverse. When Stu, Brian, Vinny and Lelouch arrive on the scene, they are frightened at the sight of this monster. But when a miracle happens, and a hero returns, the real battle begins... Plot Continuing from the events of the previous episode, Lelouch is running to find the source of distress, with his teacher and the rest of the group following him. The trail seems to end at the Townsville jewelry store. The owner, an excited redhead woman, is lowering the prices of her jewelry by about ninety percent. Bubbles is interested, and decides to buy a necklace with her allowance. Frieza (as Fred) thinks it could be a trap. Lowered prices on all jewelry store items? This just doesn't seem right. Lelouch is beginning to wonder the same thing. Both Brian and Vinny are sensing something very strange going on. Meanwhile, at a dark fortress, pretty darker than Chilled's, the queen is waving her hands around a crystal ball. She says that her realm needs a great deal of energy from the planet Earth, and calls one of her four knights about his analysis there. The servant, Jadeite, addresses her as "Queen Beryl" and says that his servant, Morga, is already collecting energy through her jewelry store owner disguise, adding that the plan is in motion. Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny find Bubbles at the store and join her in finding some jewelry to wear. Suddenly, the three, like most of the other customers, are feeling faint, and Bubbles begins to wonder what's going on with the customers. The store owner snickers behind her, revealing her true nature as a monster named Morga, and grabs Bubbles by the neck. Back at the forest bungalow, Brian decides to throw a party for his student, Lelouch, and is assigned to make him into an honorary Torrentuff Animal. Just then, Vinny begins to hear Bubbles cry for help and lets his father, Stu and Lelouch know. They all run to the store and find Morga choking Bubbles. She lets go of Bubbles taking notice of their arrival. She awakens the comatose customers and orders them to attack. Brian and Vinny make a run for it. Brian says that if only they can fuse into KNS, they can give that monster what for. The problem is, Vinny replies, that they are no longer robots. Ergo, they can't fuse into KNS anymore. Running to a dead end at an alley and with nowhere else to go, the dogs are cornered by the zombified customers. As they cower in fear, Princess Celestia appears before them, lowering her horn, which emits a magical energy that makes both their collars' name tags glow. She tells them to repeat after her and say "Miracle fusion power" while pressing their tags. They do so, and through a miracle, they fuse into KNS. KNS uses his hyper howl to knock the customers out of their trances. Morga finds KNS and begins to attack him, but Lelouch intervenes, using his Geass on her, ordering her not to move. With that, KNS readies his InuTail Saber, which begins to glow. Celestia says that the saber has been given a new ability: it can be tossed like a boomerang for faster attacks. KNS tosses the saber and reduces Morga into dust. Back at the bungalow, Brian and Vinny celebrate their victory with a toast. However, unknown to both of them, New Brian watches in secrecy from outside... Trivia *'Eyecatch A' - Brian and Vinny *'Eyecatch B' - Queen Beryl and Morga Events *Brian and Vinny again have the ability to become KNS Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes